


Merry and Bright

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, De-Serumed Steve Rogers, Fanart, Gen, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 28
Kudos: 386





	Merry and Bright

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/49215206406/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
